


Organ

by california_112



Series: Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week (2020) [2]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: 2 - Organ, Gen, Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: The church was its usual silent self, the only noise being the low muttering of prayers. As Hogan walked in, he quickly took stock of the three people seated in pews, heads bent over or leaning back, all eyes closed. He took his seat in the back row unnoticed.-or-A peek into one of the more routine missions for the Colonel.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week, 2 - Organ.
Series: Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087712
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	Organ

The church was its usual silent self, the only noise being the low muttering of prayers. As Hogan walked in, he quickly took stock of the three people seated in pews, heads bent over or leaning back, all eyes closed. He took his seat in the back row unnoticed.

This was the part of this mission that he enjoyed the least: the waiting. Taking out his pocket bible, this one more of a a prop than a prayer book, he pretended to read the blank lined pages, thinking. He tried to time his arrival for exactly one minute to nine, to minimise the anxiety-filled minutes, but tonight he was strangely early, a lack of patrols in the woods speeding his journey. Now, he sat in the end of the back pew in a church on the outskirts of Hammelburg, and waited for the music to start. Possibly, in more sense than one.

It started at exactly nine o'clock, beginning with a few low notes before a quick crescendo into the main tune. After giving his ears a chance to tune to the one note he was listening for, the stub of a pencil scrawled letters in the book. The organist, codenamed _Marbelle_ , was really a radio operator, but since his set had broken a month ago, they had a new way of sending messages- now, the organ was his radio. In addition to the beauty of the Bach, the highest G of the range flicked in and out, spelling sentences that were more than beautiful regarding the resistance. The locations of three separate panzer brigades. Brilliant.

Keen to get out, but not to make a scene, Hogan waited after the message finished until the recital ended to make his exit, quickly disappearing into the darkness outside. A short walk back to camp, a transmission to London, then bed. Sometimes, this job really wasn't all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> little snippet :)
> 
> Day two! This one was fun to think up, I like it when Hogan goes off to do things without the others around. Now very action-y, but hopefully interesting all the same!


End file.
